Bete Noire
Bête Noire, also known as "Betty," is the main antagonist of Season 2. She holds the pink SOUL that represents the trait of fear, and is constantly accompanied by Akumu (who she often calls "Kumu,"), a blob-like being of an unknown species. She was created to ensure humans and monsters never had peace with each other - to this end, Betty seeks to gain enough power to exterminate all monsters and humans. Her main theme is the 10th track in the OST of Dust, composed by NyxTheShield called "A Welcoming Smile." Personality Throughout My Sunshine and most of Dust, Betty seems energetic, cute, friendly, cheerful, outgoing, and completely innocent. But this easily changes after Dr. Gaster reads about the tale of two siblings. Where he learns that the Wizard of Bravery sacrificed her pink soul to create a powerful creature that would destroy all of humanity and monsterkind. Afterwards, Betty reveals her true nature: that of a terrifying, highly sadistic, murderous, aggressive, cunning, unpredictable psychopath. It could be a possibility that she has anti-social personality disorder. Symptoms include lying (such as when she betrayed Jessica Grey), feeling no remorse (as shown in Do or Die, when she was killing children), and showing hostility and sadism (like she was laughing as she killed Sans in Dust). Despite, Betty's sadistic personaility, she seems to care for Kumu. As shown in Do or Die, she showed noticeable fear when the creature was hurt in their battle with Dr. Gaster. For Kumu, Betty is just like a mother. However, this could just be out of self-preservation since Kumu shares Betty's soul with her; it's part of her. Appearance Betty has about medium-long brown hair with tips of pink on the edges. When Rhabodophobia is almost charged, her hair becomes mostly pink with a dash of brown at the top. When it is fully charged, her hair becomes completely pink with no trace of brown. She wears a magenta skirt and a light purple turtle neck with a large light pink stripe at its bottom. Betty has also has pink eyes, light purple leggings, and brown boots that almost reach her knees. When comparing her size to Frisk's, Betty appears to be taller than Frisk. But only by a little bit. History Early life Despite pink usually being a positive color, in this context, pink is the color of fear. It was forged by the Wizard of Bravery with the intent of creating a trait stronger than Determination after losing to her brother in a battle that determined the freedom of all monsters. Sadly, her soul was unable to cope with the sudden change after having to use an ancient forbidden curse, but before she died, she created Bete Noire to ensure that humans and monsters would never live in peace. Read the "Abilities" section to learn about the Soul of Fear's abilities and its special power. Abilities Betty has many abilities that exceed those of the other souls except Determination: * Spear of Fear: As seen in Dust and Do or Die, Betty can conjure a spear which she uses to take people's souls (see Sans), usually by throwing the spear while it's attached to a string or simply throwing it like a javelin. Seen in Do or Die, ''Betty uses her spear on Alphys. * '''Weapon of Nightmares': Betty can also use Akumu as a weapon, as seen in Do or Die. The creature can temporarily control her body and form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Betty can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself, as seen when she used it to destroy one of Gaster's hands. * Rhabdophobia: Betty's special attack that creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. Betty doesn't waste her powers by controlling an enemy's magic since it forces the target to use its own magic against themselves. Rhabdophobia has a couple of meanings, but in this context it means "Fear of Magic." * Consternation: Due to having the Soul of Fear, Betty can strike fear into an opponent's heart by creating hallucinations of someone, usually someone her opponent loves. Then, she jars them with a frightening change. For example, when Betty stole the vial that contained the Hate substance from Jessica Grey. Betty made her hallucinate that she was her daughter, then she jarred up the halluction by giving her a demonic pair of eyes and a sadistic smile with her clothes torn up. She also displays this ability when she encountered Asriel and Sans. In which, she hallucinatonated Asriel to believe that she was Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks so that she could strike Asriel with her powerful spear. Trivia * Betty's full name, Bete Noire, comes from the French term bête noire, meaning "someone or something that one particularly dislikes." This is fitting, as, for Bravery, monsters were her bête noire. Bete Noire specifically means "Black Beast". It also is fitting because, after when she killed Sans, some of the Glitchtale fandom started to send hate towards her. * Akumu (悪夢) is the Japanese word for "Nightmare." * Veir stated, "Betty fears death." ** "Do or Die" confirmed it when Betty was about to be killed by one of Gaster's gaster blasters. * Betty is, as stated, becomes stronger the closer she is to dying. * The trait, Fear, is the opposite of Bravery. * Betty seems to grow more powerful by absorbing human and monster souls, which also causes her hair to turn increasingly pink. And activates her special power, Rhabdophobia. * Camilla Cuevas, the creator of Glitchtale, once had Betty's profile photo in YouTube, even before Betty was seen in the series. * Betty and Chara share the similarity of appearing for the first time behaving like friendly and shy people while they actually have a malevolent and unsettling personality. However the way they discover it is different while in the game Frisk learns of Chara's personality by Asriel (who apparently was told by Chara). Betty's personality was discovered by Asriel and Sans after seeing everything that happened was caused by her (thanks to the cameras of AMD) and by Gaster after reading "The Tale of the Twin Siblings" which included her true origin, the trait of the pink soul its prime objective. * Only one Fear soul can exist at any moment (the same goes for Determination) and only Fear can defeat Determination (and only Determination can defeat Fear). * Rhabdophobia is the fear of magic or the fear to be wounded by magical attacks. * According to a tumblr post, Betty is looking for something in Gaster's core. * In 'Dust', Betty's mother bears a resemblance to her creator from 'Tale of the twins' story that Gaster reads during the same episode. * Camila once said on her Tumblr page that the soul of Fear is pink because pink is a color that looks innocent and can also tricks the characters and the audiences. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Evil